


Subject 042

by CallMeWhatever70



Category: The Secret Show
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Gen, Happy Ending, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Loss of Parent(s), Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeWhatever70/pseuds/CallMeWhatever70
Summary: TW: Some elements of drugging and abuse, but not to an extentKitsuna, AKA Subject 042, always wondered what the outside world would be like ever since she left it, well thanks to one stranger, she now knows how it's like, it isn't beautiful, nor is hideous, just imperfection.





	1. Chapter 1

"How many years have I been down here? Three? Two? I've lost count.", Kitsuna, also known as Subject 042, pondered, as she sat in the small, cold room, that she called 'home'. Kitsuna shivered in the small room, as she began to feel nauseous. They've overdosed her again of her usual medicine, Kitsuna groaned as she got up off the floor, and stumbled over to a nearby bucket, and vomited nearly all of the containments within her guts. It wasn't usual nor unusual that Kitsuna would get overdosed by her captors, she usually took her medicine on different days, at different times. Though, if they were to miss a day, which wasn't usual, they'd give her a dose or a few more of the days they've missed. They did this to make sure she'd be perfect, reaching a perfection t Once Kitsuna was finished with her vomiting of the day, she got up, and walked back to her bed to take a nap. Kitsuna wrapped herself under the soft covers of her bed, there wasn't much for her to do, although her captors had decorated the room for her to be perfect, she still felt like it was empty. Though Kitsuna wouldn't want it any other way, her captors promised they'd make her stronger in any way they could.

Kitsuna felt Wilson move around in her flesh, Kitsuna smiled as she felt Wilson move into her left eye, the eye was soon turned into a gaping mouth, in the shape of a 4-pointed star, sharp teeth forming inside of the mouth. To someone witnessing Wilson, this would seem painful, but to Kitsuna, this was completely painless. Wilson didn't grow from Kitsuna's captors, he had come from Kitsuna herself. Wilson couldn't hurt Kitsuna, nor would he, Wilson was Kitsuna's friend, one of the few friends she had. Wilson had the ability to use Kitsuna's hair like a pair, or a few pairs, of arms. Kitsuna could do that too, but Wilson did it more, as he was more experienced with doing so, and there was no need for Kitsuna to do such. Kitsuna smiled as Wilson used a curl of hair to pet Kitsuna's soft cheek. "Hello to you too Wilson.", Kitsuna giggled, as Wilson stopped petting her cheek. Kitsuna smiled softly as she soon fell into a deep slumber.

"Hello?", A male voice could be heard from outside her room. Kitsuna's eyes fluttered open as she sat up in her bed. Kitsuna didn't recognize this voice, who was this? Soon footsteps could be heard walking towards the door. Kitsuna gasped as she quickly leaped off the bed, and hid under it. "Hmm, looks like this door has a codeword..", The male voice said. Kitsuna relaxed a bit, as she knew the man most likely didn't know the codeword, and thus wouldn't be able to get in. "Oh well.", as a loud noise could be heard, and soon a blast of light had blown a hole right through the door. Kitsuna squealed as she heard the loud noise, but quickly quieted down, as she heard footsteps. "Hm? Anyone in here?", The man said as he began to examine the room. Kitsuna pulled the blanket over her hiding place when the man wasn't looking. Kitsuna peeked behind the cover to examine the man. The man wore a dark blue military jumpsuit, with black straps covering the knees, some black boots, and a black belt, with some weird button on it. The man had auburn hair, and dark brown eyes to go with his hair. Kitsuna peeked nervously at the man from her blanket, before she felt a soft tickle in her nose. "Achoo!", Kitsuna sneezed softly, but covered her mouth so the man wouldn't hear her, unfortunately, that failed. "Well looks like I'm not the only one here.", The man said, as he looked around for the noise. "C'mon out now, I'm not leaving until you decide to reveal yourself.", The man said, as Kitsuna hid further under her bed.

Kitsuna looked at the man, as he stood in place, waiting for her to come out. "Come on, we can do this the easy way or the hard way.", Kitsuna whimpered as she stayed in place. "One,", The man began to count down. Kitsuna continued to stay in place. "Two....Three!", The man quickly rushed to the other side of the room, and busted down the bathroom door. "I have you- Oh wait, you're not hiding in the bathroom are you?", The man said. While the man was double checking the bathroom, Kitsuna snuck from under the bed, and made a run for it, before she was tripped onto the ground. "Invisible trick string, always works!", The man said, as he glanced down at Kitsuna. "C'mon now, you've been caught, now give yourself up.", The man said. Kitsuna soon began to sob as the man looked down at her with a sympathetic look. "Hey now, don't cry..", The man said, as he bent down to Kitsuna and patted her head. "My name is Victor, what's yours?", Victor said. "....042...", Kitsuna sniffled. "042?", Victor repeated. "I also like Kitsuna.", Kitsuna said softly. "Kitsuna?", Victor said. "Yeah", Kitsuna said, as she shivered in the cold. Victor took the blanket off Kitsuna's bed and wrapped it around her as she began to warm up. "Better?", Victor asked. "Better.", Kitsuna said. "Good, now I'll stay here to watch over you, while my partner checks a few other things out.", Victor said, as he sat down next to Kitsuna. Victor whipped out his phone and began to text someone about something, and then put his phone back in his pocket. Victor examined Kitsuna wrapped nicely in her blanket, she had bright pink hair, with short white horns with black stripes growing out her head, seafoam green eyes, and pale skin that was almost white as snow. Kitsuna snuggled onto Victor's chest, Victor chuckled softly, as Kitsuna smiled, and continued on with her nap.


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon Kitsuna.", Victor said, as he shook Kitsuna awake. "We're leaving this place, alright.", Victor said, as Kitsuna yawned, and stood up. "My partner is waiting outside, now c'mon!", Victor said. Outside, the outside, Kitsuna had many pleasant memories of the outside, and many unpleasant, mainly of how she got captured, but she didn't want those memories to come back, of how her mother and brother were calling out, how her captors taunted her, how, that....No, it didn't have to have happen, not again, not again! Kitsuna sobbed as she put her face in Victor's chest. "Kitsuna..", Victor said, as he rubbed Kitsuna's back. "I'm scared of the outside!", Kitsuna said. "Kitsuna, the outside is much safer than in here. I know these people have tricked you into thinking the outside is bad! But it's not any safer in here!", Victor said. "I'm still scared..", Kitsuna said. "Here then.", Victor said, as he picked Kitsuna up bridal style, and carried her out. Kitsuna felt a warm light begin to touch her soft skin, it was sunlight, something she didn't see for a long time. Kitsuna giggled, as the warm sun made her shivers turn into small tickles of sunlight. The once piercing cold was now a welcoming beam of warmth. Kitsuna saw the bright blue sky welcome her with its fluffy cotton clouds. 

Kitsuna then looked ahead and saw a woman with long strawberry blonde hair, held by a purple headband, she wore the same outfit as Victor. The woman approached Kitsuna and Victor, "She's one of the test subjects?", The woman asked. "Yeah.", Victor said. "Number?", The woman asked. "042.", Victor replied. "She looks quite stable, unlike those others.", The woman said. "Yeah,", Victor replied, "How long have you been here?". Victor asked. "Two, maybe three years.", Kitsuna said. "Alright then, what's your name?", The woman asked Kitsuna. "Kitsuna.", Kitsuna answered. "My name is Anita.", Anita said. "What do you mean about the others?", Kitsuna asked. "The others were subjects like you, drugged, tormented, and quite a bit of them unfortunately didn't make it, you're the only one still standing.", Anita said. "Oh...", Kitsuna said. "You're one of the lucky ones, glad that Victor found you, who knows what could've happened if you stayed there any longer.", Anita said. "Oh, that's nice. Why were you asking for my number earlier?", Kitsuna asked. "Oh, well, uh...You don't need to know for now, let's just take you back to UZZ.", Anita said, as she took Kitsuna out of Victor's arms and placed Kitsuna on her skybike. Anita got onto her skybike and waited for Victor to get onto his, and soon started up the skybike, and then the three flew off.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitsuna grinned as she felt her soft hair blow in the wild winds, curls winging about in the rough breeze. The shining sun resting in the golden sunset that surrounded it as the moon was starting to rise around the corner. The clouds turned to a warm shade of red and orange, looking akin to that of cotton candy that had juice poured over it, probably wouldn't taste like anything if you tried to eat one though. The flight was rather short, the trio arrived the UZZ base in a good amount of time to be close to an hour. The trio landed outside of the building, there were two agents waiting there. Anita took Kitsuna off the skybike and carried her over to one of the agents. "Take her to Nurse Cassidy.", Anita ordered, as the agent nodded, as he carried Kitsuna to Nurse Cassidy's office. The agent knocked on the cleanly polished wooden door of Nurse Cassidy's office. Soon an ebony woman with golden eyes, crimson ruby hair with a pastel pink bow at the back of her hair. She wore a standard mint doctor's coat, and black jeans with a pastel tee to match the bow, and black flats. "Yes?", The woman asked. "Anita requested that you give this young lady a checkup.", The agent said, as Nurse Cassidy moved out the way to let him in and rest Kitsuna on a hospital bed, and walked back out. 

Nurse Cassidy whipped out a thermometer from her pocket and stuck it into Kitsuna's mouth. The thermometer felt cold in Kitsuna's mouth, and tasted like plastic. After a few seconds had passed, Nurse Cassidy took the thermometer out of Kitsuna's mouth and glanced at it for awhile. "Normal.", Nurse Cassidy said, tossing the thermometer into a nearby garbage bin. Nurse Cassidy then pulled over an X-ray over Kitsuna. Thankfully Wilson had the ability to hide himself from X-rays, so Nurse Cassidy couldn't see him. Nurse Cassidy noticed that Kitsuna's left leg bone was damaged, the reason why she stumbled over so much while walking. And that Kitsuna's stomach was nearly filled to the brim with some sort of drug, "Hmm, seems like your left leg is broken and you have something odd in that tummy of yours, first let me go get a cast.", Nurse Cassidy said, walking to the back of her office.

Nurse Cassidy came back with a box of supplies in her hands. Nurse Cassidy placed the box down next to Kitsuna, Nurse Cassidy then pulled out a stockinette, and put it on Kitsuna's leg, then grabbing a thick layer of padding, and wrapped it around Kitsuna's leg. Nurse Cassidy then putting a plaster on Kitsuna's leg to finish. "Finished with the cast, I'll be needing to get a elixir done to remove that liquid, and we'll be all done!", Nurse Cassidy said. "Okay, thank you!", Kitsuna thanked. "You're very welcome, now stay here, until Daily decides what to do with you.", Nurse Cassidy said with a warm smile. "Daily?", Kitsuna repeated, "Yep, Changed Daily! Chief of UZZ!", Nurse Cassidy said. "Why is he named Changed Daily?", Kitsuna asked. "His names changes on the daily. See Changed, Daily?", Nurse Cassidy responded. Kitsuna snickered, "Hehehe.". 

Anita handed Professor Professor the folder of past test experiments she got from the experiment facility. "Kitsuna is test subject 042.", Anita said, as Professor Professor flipped through the pages of the folder. "Subject 042...Zis?", Professor Professor asked, holding up the folder, with Kitsuna's picture in it. "Yeah, that's her.", Victor said. 

Subject 042

Species [Human Hybrid]

Abilities [Unnatural hair growth, weaponized hair, electric horns]

Place Found [Oxford Street, London]

Subject 042 has been with us for a while now. So far out of all of our test subjects, she has been shown to be the least experimented on and the most stable. We don't see her abilities as being extremely useful to us, as we already have some powerful test subjects, but unfortunately they have recently started to rebel on us, or just die, leaving 042 to be our backup. 042 Has been loyal to us, or simply just scared of what we'll do to her. We have given her some medicine to make her stronger, and tested out that hair ability she has. The chief professor claims to have met 042's possible mother, nothing is really known about 042's family background, as she refuses to tell us, but the chief told us not to worry about such, rather focus on our experiment.

"So if we were to find the chief of the organization that captured Kitsuna, we can find her mother?", Anita asked. "Seems about right, now if you'll excuse me, I need to start heading to zee airport!", Professor Professor said, as he went to the back of his lab. "What? Why!?", Victor asked. "Remember I've got to get to zee science convention! Don't worry though, another professor will take my place! Now bye bye!", Professor Professor said, as he ran out the door. "So Professor Professor left us with some random professor we don't know.", Victor said. "Seems like it, let's just hope they're good with weapons and maintaining the skybikes.", Anita said, as a tall man entered the room. The man had messy chocolate brown hair and facial hair and had pale skin, with dark brown eyes with slight bags under them, showing exhaustion. He wore a lilac dress shirt, with his sleeves rolled up to reveal to excess arm hair, and wore navy blue jeans with brown dress shoes. "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, my name is Professor Mauvais.".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some characters have a different outfits than in canon, I want the outfits to be rather more complex than simple, but I am very impulsive, and my choices tend to jump around a lot, so don't see it as uncommon that something in the story had changed, in fact there have been 3 different versions of this story, this is considered the final draft, unless I become unsatisfied and drop the idea, which I'm not anytime soon. I'm not going to work around a large story with lore that's deeper than the ocean, as I don't have the patience or attention span to do so (possibly coming from adhd


End file.
